


Radiant Light

by MarcoBodtom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because cursing Furi is the best Furi, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoBodtom/pseuds/MarcoBodtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of drabbles for the Furihata Kouki week 2015</p><p>Day 5 : In which Kouki is inside Akashi but not how he's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One hell of a basketball player

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: After school activities 
> 
> In which Kouki trades some of his dignity for a maxi size demi-glace brown sauce covered omurice plate and regrets everything.

"Kuroko, remind me again _why_ we're doing this?"

"Because if we don't, Coach will most likely run us over with her scooter when we least expect it Furihata-kun" dead panned the teal haired man, still struggling to put Nigou in his custom made butler outfit.

"Why are we, as the _freaking basketball club of the school_ , not making, _ooh I don't know_ , an event centered around _basketball_?! "

"The senpais already did this during their first year Furi" replied Kawahara from where he was leaning on the wooden stage, hanging on for dear life with the 6 inches long heels black Mary Jane he had on "and from what I heard of, something went down during the event and it was _so bad_ that some say that's the reason why Mitobe-senpai never talks."

"What?! What happened?" asked an alarmed Fukuda.

"When I asked Koganei-senpai he said that he and the other third years are contractually forbidden to talk about it."

_What the fuck_

It had been brought to their attention couple of weeks ago by their seniors that for this year's cultural festival, Seirin's basketball club will open a Maid & Butler cafe...with Coach Riko dressed as the sole butler and everyone else as maids.

From the look on the third year's faces it was highly plausible that they also had absolutely no say in the matter whatsoever.

Riko, positively beaming at the idea of 17 muscular boys cladded in high knee socks, _way_ too revealing black and white skirts and cat ears, had brought them their future uniforms for an impromptu fitting session in lieu of their now cancelled practice.

"I did not sign up for this. I _literally_ \- Ow! Fukuda don't tie the apron so tightly, I can't _breath_ \- did _not_ sign up for this!"

"C'mon Furi it won't be that _bad_ , you've confessed completely naked to the girl you like in front of the whole school _and_ got to date her." chimed in Kagami

"Only for her to dump me 3 weeks later because I apparently 'get more excited about railroads' than the perspective of the naked female body."

"I believe it's because you use words like 'the perspective of the naked female body' that she left and run Furihata-kun."

"I don't want to hear it from you Kuroko!"

"What I _meant_ is" sighed Kagami "that you've done more embarrassing things in your life before so walking around dressed like the porn star impersonation of a cleaning lady ain't gonna kill you."

"Gee, thanks Kagami."

"Kagami-kun shouldn't try to give encouraging speeches. The cool guy type doesn't really suits you."

"Kuroko you bastard!"

 

* * *

 

"Furihata-kun!"

"I want to die."

Laying on the floor, surrounded by the debris of plates and glasses he had broken in his fall, Kouki closed his eyes trying to tune out the muffled cackles of his teammates.

With only 3 days left before the start of the cultural festival, Riko had gathered the whole team in her home for a special boot camp consisting in walking around in high heels with two filed trays in each hand.

Needless to say that, with his pitiful limb coordination, this exercise was bound to be _anything_ but a success.

"If I lay here, If I just lay here..."

"Furihata-kun are you alright?" asked Riko, kneeling next to the motionless brunet.

"Coach I think I have a concussion."

"Get up, you've barely hit your ass!"

"I see a light...Obachan is that you?"

"Furihata-kun" sighed the short-haired girl "I know you're not _that_ enthusiast about the event but...if you do well I promise to give you a reward~" she cooed in what she must have thought was a seductive tone, fluttering her eyelashes and puckering her lips.

To which Furihata responded with a blank face that could rival Kuroko's.

"Alright, alright I get it! How about I treat you to whatever you want after your shift is over?" she suggested.

"...Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Even a maxi size demi-glace brown sauce covered omurice?"

"Yeah even...that."

 

* * *

 

"Fire. Hellfire."

"Chill Furi..."

"Chill? CHILL?! Kagami, how the _fuck_ am I supposed to chill when I'm being sexually harassed by half of the student population of Seirin?!"

"You're exaggerating..."

"Nakamiya from class 3 just offered to buy me dinner at Maji Burger if I let him stare at my butt for 10 minutes. He didn't even want to touch it or take a picture. Just stare at it."

"I..."

"If I were you and I had an ass like that, Furihata-kun, I'd start a profitable business to help me make ends meet. 5000¥ for a peek, the double for a pic and the triple for a lick."

"Oh my god, _Kuroko_!" 

"In the name of our now lost friendship I'm going to give you a head start Kuroko." solemnly announced the brunet, taking off his cat ears and shoes "3...2...1..."

 

* * *

 

"Furihata-kun, your shift is over!"

F I N A L L Y

"Oh and don't forget your reward, it's awaiting you in the kitchen." winked Riko as she passed next to him to welcome new clients, or should he say _masters_.

Dashing towards the kitchen, damned Mary Janes and mini skirt long forgotten, Kouki was already salivating at the thought of the creamy eggs filled with savory sweet chicken and fried rice seasoned with a rich espagnole sauce and...

Oh _no_

In front of him, placed in a plastic plate was his 'reward'.

The 'omurice' could be qualified as anything but what it was actually supposed to be. The _thing_ that was on top of the rice and, what one could only assume, was supposed to be the omelette looked more like the fiend of a pigeon suffering of diarrhea covered with a creepy smiling face drawn with ketchup that looked like it's owner's soul was trapped into the meal. The rice was just as bad. It had a suspicious pink color and...oh my god are those _banana slices_?!

"Coach made it. Were you really expecting something grand Furihata-kun?"

"I thought she'd buy it from somewhere or ask Kagami to make it." replied Kouki, not even bothering to ask where did Kuroko came from.

"If it makes you feel better, I heard Shuutoku is doing a reinvention of the Princess and the Frog with Takao-kun as the Princess and Midorima-kun as the frog."

"No Kuroko, no it does not make me feel _any_ better."


	2. Vert de jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Rare pair
> 
> In which Takao shoves his tongue inside his mouth and Kouki doesn't complain at a l l.

Waiting in line in the crowded coffeshop, Kouki's hazel eyes traveled through the artistically decorated chalkboard adorning the wall behind the counter where the different coffees, pastries and breakfast formulas were colorfully written.

_Only three people left before it's my turn_

Completely engrossed in mentally preparing himself to voice his order without stuttering or accidentally answering 'yes' when the barista asks him wether he'll take his food for here or to go, Furihata did not feel the the arms encircling his waist and the heat emanating from the body delicately pressing itself against his back.

"W-wha-"

"Don't worry Furihata-kun, I'm not going to molest or rob you it's just that my fucking ex-boyfriend just came in with his new bitch and I don't want to look like I'm still hoping to get back with him - even if I kind of am - so would you please pretend to be my boyfriend?" breathed the stranger in his ear.

_What?_

Turning around to face his 'new _boyfriend_ ', the brunet's gaze fell upon a familiar pair of baby blue eyes and a crooked smile he knew all too well. 

_Takao Kazunari_

He got acquainted with the raven during his second-year of high school when he had started to play in more official games. Games against Shuutoku were always the most intense and also his favorites; there was just something about guarding the hawk-eye that was absolutely fascinating and frightening at the same time.

Then in his third-year when they had both been elected captain of their respective teams, the strong handshake they shared and the playful way he'd say " _Let's enjoy our game today Furihata-kun!_ " had always made him vibrate with excitement.

They weren't friends by any means so after they graduated, without the Interhigh or Winter Cup or practice games between the two rival teams, there was no they would keep in touch with each other.

Sometimes he'd think about his teenage years and the people outside of his team he had met and wondered how they were and what were they doing of their lives now? What was Kasamatsu from Kaijo majoring in? Was Kise Ryouta still modeling? Does Midorima still buy new lucky items everyday? Was Akashi still attempting to stab random people in the streets?

Kouki was brought back to reality by a pair of lips on his. Gasping in surprise, Takao took advantage of the opportunity to sweep his tongue through his opened mouth.

Cupping Furihata's face with one hand and entwining the other in his tawny locks, the raven expertly locked his tongue with the brunet, making the kiss more intense, more _sensual_.

Breaking off the kiss, Shuutoku's ex-captain pecked his former rival one more time on the lips, making him groan from the loss of contact.

"Are they looking at us?"

"Who?"

"My ex."

Blinking away the arousal from his heavily hooded eyes, Kouki scanned the room searching for Takao's ex...before realizing that he had absolutely no idea who that might be.

As he was about to tell 'his boyfriend' just that, Kouki's eyes met with a pair of framed emerald green orbs throwing - more like three-pointing - daggers at him.

In a table on their left was the Generation of Miracles captain and shooting guard. Midorima looked absolutely _enraged_ , tightly gripping the table till his knuckles turned white, lips curled up into a snarl, Shuutoku's former ace was glaring at the pair of point-guards, especially at him, while Akashi was sipping on his tea, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Is he looking at us? What does he look like?"

"Like he's planning on skinning me alive and not do time for it."

" _Aah_ typical Shin-chan!"

 

* * *

Exiting the cafe arm-in-arm, Takao waited until they had walked a certain distance away from the establishment before unlocking his arm from Kouki's and jumping into his arm.

"Thank you so much Kou-chan, you saved my life!" breathed the raven, burying his face into the crook of brunet's neck.

"O-oh it's nothing Takao-kun..."

"If I wasn't working the late shift today I'd offer to buy dinner to catch up..." pouted the hawkeye

"How ab-bout lunch tomorrow?" stuttered the flustered brunet.

"Perfect, I'm free! So Maji Burger tomorrow at 12?"

"It's fine by me..."

"Alright let's exchange numbers in case something comes up."

Bidding each other goodbye, the two former captains walked away in their separate way.

 

* * *

In the middle of one of his lecture Furihata felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. Taking it out to turn it off, Kouki almost let out an embarrassing yelp and turned completely red as he read on the screen of his phone the messages he had just received.

**Takao Kazunari:** I can't wait to see you tomorrow!

**Takao Kazunari:** I'll try not to shove my tongue in your mouth this time haha

**Takao Kazunari:** Unless you want me too ofc ;)


	3. Work the hallway like a runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: Shopping/Fashion
> 
> In which Kouki fights with Akashi for a jacket and it turns unexpectedly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: N S F W
> 
> I am honestly ashamed of this like??? This wasn't how I planned to write today's chapter omg omg

“A-Ah _yes_ …” gasped Kouki as he felt the perfect tongue of Akashi swirl around his length. Entwining his hands in those soft crimson tresses, Furihata arched his back as his partner fastened the pace of his suction, making the brunet go crazy.

When Kouki went out shopping earlier, he had never thought that he'd end his day by getting a blowjob from Akashi Seijuurou in a changing room.

To be perfectly honest, the situation was just as ridiculous as the way it had started and Furihata had no idea how he'd get out of it unscathed.

 

* * *

 

"Let it go!"

"No"

"I saw it first!"

"But you took it second, not my fault you're as slow in real life than on the court."

Oh no bitch you _didn't_.

Furihata wasn't one to start petty fights for no reason. He always considered himself to be a pretty reasonable person who avoided conflicts at all costs and valued peace, love and friendship.

As much as he loved basketball it was just a hobby, a way to get the attention of the girl he liked, an after school activity he had learned to love while fashion was his _passion_.

Sure he wasn't the best basketball player by _far,_ but nobody could swipe a credit card faster or acquire the _dernier cri_ clothes in the market like Kouki did.

Fashion was his _thing_ and he was ready to commit a felony for it.

Ever since he had seen that 99%is blue and black leather jacket on the brand's website as a part of their newest collection, he had been day dreaming about it and thinking about with what other piece of clothing he owned will he match the jacket up the create the sickest outfits. 

But with the Winter Cup and the many _many_ hours of practice that preceded it, he had no time to go all the way to Shibuya and purchase it.

Now with the competition over and won, Furihata had all the time in the world to go splurge in his favorite shops and finally get the latest object of his dreams.

But what the brunet hadn't expected was that he'd only find one remaining jacket and that he'd have to _fight_ for it with none other than Akashi Seijuurou.

"Let _go_ " hissed Kouki pulling on the sleeve he was holding with both hands "oh my god, how stubborn can you possibly be?"

"I'll let go when you do" snarled back Akashi.

"Why do you want it so much?! Blue doesn't even go with red!"

"The way I ornament my fleshy encasement is none of your concerns."

" _What the fuck_?!"

Taking advantage of Furihata's confusion at his choice of words, Seijuurou pulled on the sleeve in his hands and ripped the jacket off his rival's grip.

"Ah ha!" grinned the crimson haired boy, triumphant.

"No!" shouted Kouki as he tried to restrain Akashi but instead stumbled on his own feet and accidentally connected his lips to his the redhead's.

 

 

* * *

 

The events that followed were a complete blur but what Kouki knew was that the sexual tension that roused from their dispute and the kiss they involuntary shared lead to the brunet's cock in Akashi's mouth. 

Releasing Furihata’s cock, Seijuurou engulfed the swollen tip, making the brunet moan louder and the grip on his hair tighten.

"Shh Furihata-san, we don't want anyone to hear and come interrupt us do we?" he susurrated, swallowing his partner's throbbing cock into his hot mouth again. 

Akashi's chuckles vibrated against his cock, sending a spark of pleasure through his body making him thrust his hips faster.

"A-ka _shiii_..." moaned Furihata, biting on the sleeve of his cardigan to muffle his sounds of pleasure. Understanding the message, Akashi started to suck harder on his cock, accentuating the pressure building into Furihata's body.

When it was too much for him to take anymore, the brunet threw his head back and let out a muffled scream as he climaxed, filling his rival's mouth with his cum, the leather jacket now long forgotten.  


	4. Oh baby, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt: Future
> 
> In which Kouki is extremely satisfied of his loud, messy and tiring adorable family (other Miracles, their respective partners and children included)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Generation of Miracles is my weakness! I had names picked for each of their kids, their personality, appearances and everything for months now! 
> 
> I didn't want to give too many details here because it's still supposed to be focused on Kouki and also I'm planning on writing a different series about the GOM dealing with married life and parenthood that may or may not just be a continuation of Seeing Blue...

"Kanae stop running around and go sit with your cousins and uncle, you're going to break something or a bone, _again_. I don't want to end this night at the hospital!"

"Are you sure she's your kid Kou-chan? Except for the striking resemblance, minus the hair color _of course_ , she's got _nothing_ from you."

"Yeah it sometimes makes me wonder if they really used my sperm or not..."

"Do you guys know the 'mother'?" whispered Takao.

"Yeah, she's Seijuurou's cousin from his mother's side, hence why the red hair. She actually donated all the eggs we used for our kids."

"You planning on having other kids soon?"

"Well Ai is only just a baby..." beamed Furihata, kissing the chestnut hair of his baby girl, fast asleep in his arms "and Kanae just got into elementary school so I think we'll wait a bit longer for a fourth one. At least until this little one inters Uncle Tetsuya's class."

"Man, poor Kuroko! He had to deal with the Miracles during school and now he's got all of their kids!" laughed Kazunari, glancing at where all the children where playing together in the living room, surrounding - and some climbing - their very exhausted Uncle Atsushi.

"Mini Aka-chin #2 come back here~, Mini Mine-chin #2 stop pulling the hair of Mini Se-chi...Mini Se-chin #3 don't slap Mini Mine-chin #2!! _Oh my god_...Mini Mido-chin #5 where did Mini Kuro-chin go again?"

Every month, the Miracles and their families reunited for dinner to catch up on each other's lives. This month Murasakibara, the only bachelor of the group, had been the host of the soirée and thus the designated babysitter for the youngest of the quite big group of children.

The oldest children like Kise and Kasamatsu's eldest Akane, Takao and Midorima's first and second Hayato and Keiko, Aomine and Momoi's eldest Haruko and his own son Akio, were all quietly sitting at an adjacent table, quietly conversing in a similar manner to the way their respective parents were sitting right now. 

It was amazing to see what genetics could do. Akane Kasamatsu was the spitting image of her oldest father, only inheriting her dad's golden irises while the Midorima's flock of children had all so far inherited Midorima's green eyes and Takao's black hair and perfect vision except for their youngest, Keitaro, who had received their father's striking emerald locks.

Kouki's own children's features were a perfect mix of him and his spouse. Except for his youngest, his other two children had inherited Akashi's red hair and his hazel eyes while Ai had light brown hair and her father's signature ruby orbs.

"What about you, do you plan on having even more kids after the twins are born?" questioned the brunet.

"Nooo, oh my god no! 7 is the perfect number for us, otherwise I think I'd push Shin-chan to file for bankruptcy!" chuckled the raven.

Looking back almost two decades ago, Kouki would have never thought that the boy he had quivered in front of on the basketball court and who had almost gouge out his friend's eye would end up being the father of his children and man he came home to every night. 

The life he happily lead would have probably caused his past self to have an aneurysm but now, looking at his husband's smiling face, their beautiful children and their amazing group of friends, he was 100% sure that he wouldn't change his life for the world. 


	5. Kouki, j'ai raté l'avion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt: Mismatched
> 
> In which Kouki is inside Akashi but not how he's used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by the french title of the movie "Home Alone" which was translate in french to "Mom, I missed the plane"

Yawning loudly, Kouki rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he woke up, still tired from the... _activities_ he partook on the previous day.

Yesterday before his boyfriend, Akashi Seijuurou, had to embark on a plane that will take the crimson haired young CEO away from Kouki for the next 2 weeks, the brunet had decided to stop by the Akashi Group headquarters to bid his beloved farewell.

For many, _many_ hours and in many different positions all over Seijuurou's office.

As he was about to roll over the other side of the king sized bed he shared with his lover, Furihata found that his movements where blocked by a...seatbelt?

_E-Eh?_

"Oh Sei-chan you're finally awake!" chirped Mibuchi Reo, Akashi's secretary, in the seat next to his. "We still have an hour before we land so let's go through your schedule again shall we? Once we arrive it'll already be 9 pm so we'll only check in our hotel and have dinner. Tomorrow you have a meeting with-"

_Land? Schedule? Meeting?!_

Furihata was getting dizzy with all these new informations coming his way. He had absolutely _no idea_  why and how he ended up in a freaking _plane_ when just last night he had...

Wait

What did Mibuchi just call him?

"W-wait...I-I need to use the ba-a-athroom!" squealed the brunet before unbuckling his sea and practically dashing towards the small cabinet.

His suspicions were confirmed when he looked at his reflexion in the mirror and his gaze met ruby red eyes and hair instead of brown.

Oh no

Oh shit

Oh _fuck_

Kouki let out a horrified scream that probably echoed in the whole airplane because approximately 0.003 seconds Mibuchi was repeatedly knocking on the door.

"SEI-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Mibu...R-Reo" he stuttered, cringing at the foreign sensation of hearing Akashi's smooth voice coming out of his own mouth "Ca-Call Se-Kouki as soon as we land!"

He still had no idea how this _incident_ happened or _how_ to fix this but he was sure that his sleep deprived lover was going to wake up to a surprise he was _not_ going to forget soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short drabble but I had to do all of my fall break hmw and I really really need to finish up the next chapter of Seeing Blue before tomorrow night since I'll be going out!

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot this week was Kouki's week! Smh what kind of mother would I be if I didn't make anything for him right?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you're too shy to leave a comment here you can always hit me at [erehjaeger](erehjaeger.tumblr.com)


End file.
